A vehicle, such as a missile or rocket, often includes an umbilical cable to provide power for the vehicle and/or a communication link to a computer or other electronic device on the vehicle prior to launch of the vehicle. An umbilical cable can include many different wires or traces, each one having a particular use, such as power or communication. An umbilical cable is used prior to launch of the vehicle and is severed or disconnected prior to, or concurrent with launch of the vehicle. Currently, umbilical cable disconnect is accomplished using an explosive (pyrotechnic) cable cutter and/or by separating mating connectors on the outside of a vehicle.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.